Family Portrait
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Missing scenes from my Heart's A Mess story universe. Skyeward, AU, Fluff, Rating might varies
1. Baby Makes Three

**A/N: These will be a series of missing scenes from my Heart's A Mess story universe. **

* * *

She has one more week to go before her due date or at least that's what Bruce tells her. Skye has everything planned down to the last detail. The team took only one more case and they are bound to finish it in the next few days maybe sooner if their leads turn out to be right. Grant is going to be here for the birth of their son and they are going to do it this together. Because she's scared out of her mind and she needs him damn it! So when the light pains start she writes them off as a false alarm again, God knows they had quite a few of them. Tony and Natasha were not a pretty sight to see under such stress. Aliens and evil people they could handle but Skye going into labor? Nope! Too much for them. She doesn't blame them though, this is something new for all of them.

When the pain is getting worse she seeks out Bruce. Rubbing her stomach she moves slowly towards the library where the doctor is probably reading like usual. His eyes snap up to meet hers and he's out of his chair and by her side in mere seconds. "Something's wrong." She tells him as he helps her to sit down. "The baby is not due for another week."

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asks her kneeling in front of her. "Maybe this is a false alarm again." He offers.

"Nope." She shakes her head. "I think this time he's actually coming and I'm all alone!" She chocks back a sob and Bruce pulls her in for a hug.

"Oh Skye!" He sighs rubbing her back soothingly. "You are not alone, baby girl! You have us." She nods and wipes her tears. "I need to move you to your room and let Natasha know."

"Can you please call Grant?" She pleads as Bruce pulls her to her feet. "Tell him that I need him here." Bruce places a kiss on her temple and gives her a reassuring smile.

* * *

Five hours into her torture her water hasn't break yet but Bruce tells her it's natural. He has been monitoring her and the baby and they both look fine. They were able to reach the team an hour ago and Coulson told her that they would be here as soon as possible. Tony on the other hand is driving her crazy and Natasha is helping him. They are constantly hovering over her, worrying, and while she appreciates the love they have for her it doesn't make it easier. She needs space, she needs air and most importantly she needs Grant but he is nowhere to be found. "God, I'm going to kill him!" She moans as she rubs her swollen stomach. Natasha is by her side the next second, running a wet clothe over her forehead gathering the sweat. Who could have guessed that she would sweat like a pig? She wouldn't that's for sure!

"Do you need some ice chips?" Natasha asks softly and Skye grunts.

"I need Grant." She whimpers as the contractions get stronger. Bruce told her that she was halfway there a few minutes ago and her family is still not here.

"They are trying to wrap this up, sweetie." Natasha murmurs tenderly, running a hand through Skye's hair. "Coulson even called in reinforcements."

"But I need him!" She whines pressing her face in the crook of Natasha's neck, holding onto the older woman for dear life. "Shit!" She curses as she feels liquid running down her thighs. She just ruined her mattress!

* * *

"Skye?" This time is Tony by her side, coaching her through the contractions. Fifteen hours into this thing called labor, in Skye's honest opinion it should be renamed hell, she is simply exhausted. She has been drifting in and out of sleep for the last couple of hours and according to Bruce this is completely fine. Who's was this bright idea to do this drugs free? Oh yes! Hers! Damn for letting Jemma talk her into it. Get the whole experience they said! It would be amazing they said! It's anything but that in reality. "Sweetie, Bruce says it's time. We need to get started." She shakes her head trying to choke back a moan. These contractions are getting worse.

"I can't do this." She murmurs, grabbing the cotton sheets. "Not without him."

"Baby girl?" Tony pushes her hair behind her ears and grabs her face gently. "You don't have a choice. That spawn of yours wants out and he's not willing to wait!" He laughs kissing her forehead. Skye is about to say something when the door to the room opens and Bruce walks in with Natasha following behind him.

Okay she can do this!

* * *

"Come on, Skye!" Natasha encourages from beside her, rubbing her arms. "You are doing great. Just another push and he'll be out." Well, they've been saying that the past forty minutes but still no baby. If she has to hear it one more time!

"Just-"

"Shut up!" She yells before Tony can finish the sentence from her other side. "Are we getting closer?" She pants gripping their hands tight. "Just get him out! I don't get care how!"

"Skye!" Bruce's voice is warning, now is not the time to throw a fit but she has every right to do it! Where is that asshole that got her into this now that she needs him, huh? "We are almost done." She pushes again as another contraction hits and she falls back against the bed and the next moment a piercing cry fills the room.

Skye's crying and she can see Natasha crying from beside her and they cry some more as Bruce lays the baby on her chest. She looks down on him, he's so perfect, with her nose and his daddy's jaw. New tears fill her eyes and she lets them fall freely.

* * *

An hour later they are cleaned up and put into the guest room until Natasha can clean up her old one. Skye won't lie she has been high before but nothing can top this. The small fragile creature in her arms, wrapped in blue blankets, is her son. _Their son. _She and Grant created that little thing, together, one night in a hotel room after almost dying. That would make one hell of a story!

The baby fusses in her arms and Skye lets him grab her finger. Is this how happiness feels like? Is what she always wanted coming true? A knock on her door brings her out of her thoughts and Natasha is standing at her doorway. "Is there anything you need?" She asks smiling, no one of them can really get over of how perfect the little dude is.

"Could you please braid my hair away from my face?" Skye asks softly, caressing the baby's face. "I don't want Grant to see me like that." Natasha has to laugh at this.

"Sweetie, you could be covered in dog crap and he'd still thing that you are one of the most beautiful things in this universe." Natasha teases moving to sit beside her. "That boy is head over heels for you. You are his entire world." Her fingers threat through Skye's hair as she pulls on the silky strands.

"He is, isn't he?" Her smile brightens the whole room. She's happy and so are the rest of them. Who would have known that such a small creature could turn their entire world upside down and make it better just with its first breath?


	2. All About That Bass

**A/N: So hearing All About That Bass by **** Meghan Trainor this came to mind. I honestly think Grant would be the type of guy that let his girl know that was perfect no matter what. So there you have it! **

**~All About That Bass~ **

_**Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size**_

_**She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night**_

_**You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll,**_

_**So, if that's what's you're into**_

_**Then go ahead and move along**_

_**Because you know I'm all about that bass…**_

_**All About That Bass ~ Meghan Trainor**_

At first Grant doesn't notice at all. Between work and a newborn there's no time to actually sit down and talk with Skye. They barely have time to look at each other! So that's how the first two months of Phil's life go by, in a flash. Sex has been pretty much out of the question due to Skye recovering and after she was back to her normal self he just didn't want to push her. He read all about how some women didn't fell back into rhythm with their sexual needs right away. But he is watching her and Skye has changed somehow and not in the good way. His girl always loved her body and never missed an opportunity to show it off, especially to him.

But all that changed after their son was born. Tight tops changed to baggy shirts and her usual skinny jeans gave their place to sweat pants that anything but flatter her body. Which was a shame because she had an ass to die for! True, he loved her body before but after what she gave him? After their son? She became a hundred times hotter in his eyes, imperfections and all. Cause he had heard her talking with Jemma about stretch marks and gaining a few more pounds and how much her body changed and she just didn't feel attractive anymore. He wrote it off as a phase though, because he loved her the way she was and he thought he let her know. Grant didn't realise how bad the situation was until May sat him down and pretty much handed him his ass for making Skye feel insecure. Which as he explained wasn't the case!

After a long talk and trust him it was a very detailed one, Melinda left him to think. Honestly there wasn't much to think about, he needed to make Skye see that no matter how much her body changed he still looked at her like she was a Victoria's Secret Angel. She did gave him an amazing son after all! Thus how the _'Show Skye She's Beautiful'_ mission started.

_Phase One?_

Compliment her! On anything, really. And boy did he praised from her hacker skills to the way she took care of their son. He got a few weird looks but shook them off and placed a kiss on her forehead or her lips every time.

_Phase Two? _

Gifts! Small ones mind you, a flower here, a small pendant with Phil's birthstone there. Nothing to make her suspicious. And just for kicks, each one was accompanied with brief notes. Grant wasn't an over affectioned man in general but when it came to the woman he loved? He would turn into Shakespeare if it meant he put a smile on her face.

_And finally phase three!_

This was his favorite part and it needed a little assistance from May and Coulson. Granted his boss wasn't so happy about the reason Grant wanted to get Skye alone but which father would be? So they took Phil for a stroll to the Avengers Tower to see Tony and Natasha and after that to the Hub to visit uncle Fury. Not to brag but Grant was _going_ to brag, his son had the most bad ass people wrapped around his tiny finger and he was only a few months old.

He gave it a lot of thought, how he could plan their day. He thought of romantic lunch but could a lunch even be romantic? So the idea was shot down, along with every other mushy thing he came up. This wasn't them, they were more the laid back kind of couple. So when Skye announced she needed a shower he opted for putting a movie on while waiting. He could play it old school and turn it into a make out session.

Forty minutes later Skye emerged fresh and clean dressed in her usual baggy clothes. He should really get rid of them. Maybe he should give her his credit card and send her shopping with Natasha, he hated those damn things that hide her from him. What he hated even more was the fact that she felt the _need_ to wear them. He loved her, every single inch of her and it didn't matter how she looked. He loved from the dolled up version of her to the bloodied and battered look she sported after a hard mission. Because she was _his_ and she was the best thing that ever happened to him. And it wasn't like Grant was an angel, he was far from it. That's why they fit so well together.

"What are you watching?" She dropped beside him on the couch, snuggling closer to his side. Grant threw an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Back to the future." His fingers traveled down the length of her arm and back up again.

"Sometimes I forget there's a nerd under all that bad ass facade." She laughed softly kissing his neck. He leaned into her touch, he didn't realised how much he missed this side of their relationship until now. Turning his head he captured her lips, Pulling her to sit on his lap. Skye stiffened as soon as his hands slipped underneath her shirt.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked pulling back, concern written all over his face. Quite frankly he knew exactly what was wrong.

"No." She shook her head and tried to move away from him but back he pulled her back in for a kiss.

"Skye." He murmured as the parted, breathing heavily. "Talk to me, babe!" His hand cupped her face softly as he rested his forehead against her.

"It's nothing, really." She insisted but the look he gave her left no room for arguments. "I haven't lost all the weight from the pregnancy, alright?" She whizzed out defensively. "You look like you got out of a fucking magazine and I'm fat, full of stretch marks and covered in baby puke 24/7! There's not reason for you to want to have sex with me. I look nothing like before!" He could see the tears burning within her eyes. It pained him that she saw herself like that and thought that this was the way he saw her too.

"You are absolutely beautiful!" He said calmly grabbing her jaw softly, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Now matter what you think, you are the most beautiful woman walking this earth for me. I don't care about those pounds you say, I haven't even noticed them. You know why?" She shook her 'no'. "Because I'm so preoccupied with the things I want to do to you when you let me, those pounds don't matter. You went nine months carrying my child, giving me something no one else can. Do you know how fucking sexy this is?" He pulled her down against him, grounding his hard cock against her. "That's what you do to me, Skye! The way you look, the way you smell, everything about you! I couldn't care less about those stretch marks you think will bother me." His hands slipped under shirt again and this time she didn't stop him.

He pulled the offending fabric away from her body, revealing her body to his hungry gaze. His lips kissed a path down her neck, towards her breasts. Careful not to hurt her he pulled her bra cup down and sucked a nipple into his mouth. "Grant!" Skye whimpered, her fingers running within his hair, her back arching. "We need to move this to the bedroom."

"Hold tight." He chuckled softly, standing without missing a bit. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked them upstairs. Laying her carefully against the sheets he joined her a moment later, his lips find her body again. He kissed down her stomach, taking extra care to praise every single stretch mark to show her exactly what he meant with words. Reaching the waistband of her pants he pulled then down her silky legs along with her panties.

Her hands were now in his hair at the soft strands as his mouth reach the place she needed him the most. Slowly his tongue trailed down her slit and slipped inside her. Skye gasped and pulled a little harder as his fingers joined her torture too. As the seconds ticked by, her moans became louder and her breath was coming out in puffs. She came with his name falling from her lips, back arching, as tremors run through her entire body. Grant could only grin against her heated skin as he helped her ride it out.

"I missed this." He murmured as his lips found hers. Skye's hands shot down to his zipper pulling at it harshly.

"Get it off!" She growled earning another laugh from him. That was more like, this was more like the Skye he knew. "Please, Grant!" Her voice sounded like music to his ears. Making quick work of his pants, he pulled them off and flipped them around, sitting her on his lap. He wanted to enjoy this, to enjoy her getting herself off on him. It had been way too long! Grabbing a condom from the nightstand Skye slipped it on his length and slide down on him slowly.

"Grant!" She sighed as her head fell back. He wasn't going to rush her, she could take her time, no matter how much it killed him. Besides he had missed the view of her on top of him, the sound of her voice as she moaned his name, the way her body moved when he was inside her. His hands found her hips and he helped her swift her body just the right way to bring her pleasure. Sitting up his lips found her skin and he felt the shiver that run down her back. "God! I love you!" She chocked out as his finger found her clit, that was her undoing. He followed her moments later burying his head against the side of her neck, breathing her in.

"I love you." He whispered placing a kiss on her temple. "Now more than I did before. My entire world revolves around you and that little dude Coulson is showing off to his friends so proudly!" He forced her eyes to meet his. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Skye nodded, tears prickling against her eyes. " I love you too."

"And you are going shopping tomorrow. I want you to throw away all those clothes that hide you from me!" He said as they laid back, snuggling closer to each other. "You have no reason to be ashamed of your body."

"Okay." She smiled as her eyelids dropped. Kissing her forehead once more Grant let sleep take him too. That would do for now.


	3. You May Kiss The Bride (Deleted Scene)

He promised her he wouldn't be late, not today. When ten days ago she announced that she was getting married Coulson promised to be the one to walk her down the aisle. Skye knew he wasn't going to back down from it.

He assured her right before he had to leave yesterday that he would be back before she even noticed. They just needed him at the Hub for a briefing. So that's why she refused to come out of the room. It was childish and immature she knew that but she wasn't about to get married without her father.

Coulson might not have been her father by blood but he was by everything else. From late nights because she was down with something, to helping her find her real parents, to kicking Grant's ass when he upset her, to watching over Phil so she could sleep for a few hours. So yeah, he was her father and she needed him now more than ever. "Skye?" Jemma's voice sounded muffled through the thick wooden door. "Will you please let someone in?" Her hands gripped the vanity hard and she leaned forward taking a deep breath. There was no reason to freak out about this, really.

It wasn't like her life wasn't already tied to Grant's forever. They had a child for the love of God! _"Pull yourself together, woman."_ She whispered to herself taking another deep breath. She could hear voices outside the bedroom door, she could make out Jemma and Melinda whispering something and then another knock.

"Baby girl?" Melinda's voice was the softest she had ever heard it. "Phil's on his way." A small pause and then another whisper. "Tony says he's driving like a bat out of hell." She laughed a little at that and felt a little calmer.

"Tell him I'm not coming out until I see him at the bottom of the stairs!" She called back and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Skye was not the crying type of girl but when the shoe fit some tears were spilled. There was more shuffle and heavy footsteps reached the end of the hallway to where her room was.

"Skye?" This time it was Grant and she could hear the panic in his voice. "Let me in. Please!" Something broke inside her at his words and she unlocked the door. The next thing she knew he was inside the room, eyes wild, running over her again and again. "What's going on? Are you alright?" And that was the last drop, she was bursting into tears.

"I just want my dad here!" She sobbed and her husband to be pulled her into his arms. If she wasn't so emotionally charged she would have stopped to drool over the way he looks for a few seconds, or minutes, but her brain couldn't process that yet.

"Do you want to cancel this?" He whispered kissing her forehead. "Cause we can do it. We can go on to party and have the ceremony another day. Or we can wait a little longer. If Coulson is that important to you then we can wait. No one is complaining, well no one except Phil. You know his nap time is just around the corner."

"Nothing's getting canceled." They both whipped around to face the cause of the problem. Skye slipped out of Grant's arms and threw herself at Coulson.

"You made it." She breathed, arms tightening around him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, baby girl!" He said kissing her hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Phil pulled away and wiped her tears away. "You shouldn't be crying on a day like this." He said and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Give me a smile." He said and it pulled on her lips instantly. "Alright people! We have a wedding to attend. Move it!" He shouted and clapped his hands twice. And just like that everything was in motion again. Grant rushed down the stairs to take his place with Melinda and Jemma following.

"Ready?" Coulson smiled raising an eyebrow.

"Now I am." She nodded and took his hand.

"Let's go then!"


	4. Avengers Assemble

The drive to the Avengers Tower is quiet. But Skye didn't expect anything else, she has basically told her dad that she is knocked up. She considers herself lucky Coulson hasn't kicked her out of the Bus and back to the streets.

I would never do that. He told her when she voiced her concern and placed a kiss on her forehead. Coulson filled her in on the fact that the Avengers have no idea he is in fact alive and this will probably be a little awkward at first. He led them through the underground garage to the elevators and before she knew it they were riding up. "Good afternoon Agent Coulson." Skye jumped a little surprised as the AI addressed Phil. "How's your day so far?"

"It's alright, Jarvis. Thank you." He smiled a little to himself and turned to face her. "Face recognition system. Glad to know that I'm still on the data base." He hummed happily as they reached the top floor. Coulson walked in front of her and Skye followed him like a lost puppy. This was not how she wanted to meet Tony Stark!

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

Much to Skye's disappointment their first stop isn't Tony's lab. Coulson leads them down a hallway full of offices and work desks until they reach the big wooden door of doom; Or at least that's how Skye took to call it. He knocks softly and a woman's soft voice calls them inside.

As soon as he walks in all hell breaks loose. Pepper, as Skye would later learn, looks like she just saw a ghost which is pretty much true. There's a brief moment of silence and then tears and yelling. Skye blends into the background and let's them talk it out.

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

Pepper calls Tony up and Natasha Romanoff joins him too. There's some more yelling and explanations are demanded and after Coulson gives then what they want both Romanoff and Tony seem to back off.

"So what brings you here?" Pepper is the first to voice what's being eating them all along.

"Must be something very important for you to break protocol." Romanoff adds handing them a glass of vodka each. Skye places her own on the table and pushes it away. It doesn't go unnoticed by the Russian spy. "We all know how much you love protocol." Her tone is teasing and Skye just can't imagine why someone would think Romanoff was dangerous or at least the Romanoff that's in front of her right now. But then again she has seen the videos from the battle of New York. The woman can probably end them all before they can even blink.

"It is." He explains smiling softly, his gaze locking with Skye's and she bows her head in shame. She shouldn't have put him through this. "My daughter found herself into a situation she shouldn't." Tony throws his head back and laughs.

"You don't have children, Phil." He says wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "I would know!"

"I have now." Coulson grabs her hand and squeezes lightly. "And that's not the only thing I'll be having."

Coulson fills them in about what they need to know. About the team, her relationship with Ward and most importantly about the baby. "Are you sure about this, kiddo?" Tony asks placing a hand on her shoulder. "You could always-"

"I'm not having an abortion." She hisses defensively, her hands shooting down to curve around her still flat stomach protectively. Only a few hours a mother and she can feel that bond women always talk about. That little creature that's barely a baby inside her has already crawled each way inside her heart. She just can't imagine her life without it. She's scared of course, out of her mind really. But it's her baby. "And giving it up for adoption is not up for discussion either." Tony is taken aback by her words and Romanoff steps in quickly to save the day.

"Tony is an idiot, sweetie." She says and wraps an arm around Skye's shoulder, leading her towards the couch. Skye likes her, she feels safe with Romanoff around. "What he meant to say was that you are young. Have you thought everything through?"

"She has." Coulson is the one to cut in. "She's not alone, she has me too in this; and I was hoping you too. I'm asking this as a personal favor. Skye and the baby have to stay away from Shield. Or at least within it but under protection." Tony looks at Romanoff and then both look at Pepper like the blonde holds all the answers.

"What are families for?" She smiles and shrugs. For the first time in days Skye feels somewhat calm.

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

It takes them less than two days to put a plan together. Something about a house on the suburbs and proper security system. She doesn't get to listen much of it because Tony has banned her from every physical task claiming that she's pregnant and she needs rest.

So just to annoy him she messes with every single electronic device in the tower. Jarvis is very happy to help her along much to her delight. But even that gets old after the first three hours. She goes online to check on her social network accounts and a few forums and somehow she ends up googling about baby stuff.

She's lost between baby cribs, strollers, car seats and baby bottles. Is there supposed to be someone that helps you? Different sizes, different shapes and she feels a migraine forming. Not even born yet kid and you give me a hard time. She thinks smiling to herself. That's how Romanoff finds her as she walks in the living room carrying a tray with some snacks and tea.

"Agent Romanoff, please tell me you have something for me to do." She whines and then scowls to herself because she's going to be a mother, she has to let go of those habits. "Anything!"

"Please call me Natasha." The other woman smiles as she places they tray on the table and takes a seat beside Skye. "We are going to be spending a lot if time together and 'Agent Romanoff' is kind of a mouthful." She laughs and it's a sweet sound, like wind bells.

"We are?" Skye raises and eyebrow questionably. This keeps getting better and better and helps her keep her mind off of the fact that a human is growing inside her. The mental breakdown is gonna come after she has taken care of things.

"I own it to Phil to make sure that you and the baby are safe." She hands Skye a cup of tea and their hands brush for a moment. She taken aback by how warm Natasha's hands are; you would expect that someone like her would be cold as ice. "Besides you are family and we take care of our people."

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

Three days into her meeting with the Avengers -well half of them- Tony finally moves them to a huge house just two hours outside New York. It looks like it's been pulled out of a Hollywood movie, with its white picket fence and the patches of grass. It's like a small heaven.

There are loud voices and bickering and Tony gets into a fight with Clint until Natasha threatens to do that thing with her thighs and they both shut up. Skye makes a mental note to ask her about it later. Coulson stays with her until they are settled in, they talk about her future in Shield and Tony lets her know that if she doesn't want to go back he'll always have a place for her in Stark Industries. Minds like hers are hard to find in today's job market.

Two days later Phil has to return to the Bus because a mission has come up. He promises to not let anyone know what's going on and of course to send her some of her things.

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

Three weeks into her stay and away from the team Clint finds her crying in her room. She misses her friends, and she misses Grant too and she knows she decided to not talk to him about it but she loves him. She loves him so much it physically hurts to be away from him.

"You know you could always send them a letter or a text, I don't know." He offers giving her hand a comforting squeeze. It's obvious that he's not really good with comforting pregnant and hormonal women. But Skye likes Clint, he's a lot like her in so many ways and he seems to get her. They tease each other, they laugh, they have inside jokes, they pull pranks on the others. He's making her feel like she's home. "I'm dropping by the Bus to leave something to Coulson if you want to send anything. I'll take it there personally."

"Will you?" She asks and sniffs, holding back tears.

"Of course I will." He smiles warmly and Skye sighs.

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

When she finally meets Captain America she tries not to scare him. Because 'omg Captain Steve Rogers is sitting on my couch' and take a deep breath Skye! Take a deep breath! Steve is such a sweetheart though. He doesn't comment about her situation nor about the fact that's she's been staring. A lot! Instead he makes small talk and drinks tea and jokes around with Natasha. Skye can't even find the words to describe him. He asks her how she feels and tells her that he's happy Coulson had someone to look after him when they couldn't. She remarks that she's happy to have Coulson in her life too.

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

She doesn't know how to go about it but the curiosity has been eating her up. So Skye brings it up a late afternoon when they are just the two of them. Natasha is sitting curled up on one end of the couch with her book while she's sitting at the other with her laptop.

"So..." She starts putting her computer aside. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot!" Natasha doesn't even take her eyes from her book, that doesn't mean all her attention is not focused on her though. Skye can appreciate a good multitasker.

"Is there something going on between you and Tony?" The words leave her lips hesitantly, it's a sensitive subject she know but she likes to have an idea of what is going on in her house. She can see the way they move around each other. It's like gravity pulls them together.

"Would that be a problem?" A smile ghosts over Natasha's face as her gaze meets Skye's.

"If Pepper is okay with it. What with her being his girlfriend and all. Whatever floats your boat!" Natasha's laugh fills the room and Skye smiles.

"Pepper is just a front for the both of us." She explains finally closing her book. There's not going to be anymore reading anyway. "We wanted to keep it under wraps and Pepp was kind enough to help. I would appreciate it if this stayed between us though." It makes sense now, apparently magazines do lie to you about celebrities after all.

"Scout's honor!" Skye replies, giggling.

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

She swears to herself that she won't embarrass Coulson or the others in front of Thor. She won't scream or do a happy dance and most certainly won't try to touch his biceps. She doesn't have time to do any of that though, because as soon as Thor steps inside the house she faints. She blames pregnancy for it!

Later Natasha tells her that it's alright, it's not every day you see a god up close and personal. Skye's has the faintest idea that the older woman is teasing her but she can't be sure.

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

Clint brings a letter back for her from Jemma. What's inside doesn't really make her mood better. Simmons writes her about the missions they are on and about Fitz and what comes next makes her heart clench inside her chest.

Jemma writes her that Ward looks lost without her. She writes that he doesn't sleep much and that he keeps asking for news of her but Jemma has nothing to tell him. She won't say a word about the baby, she swears. Even though she knows, Jemma believes that Skye should be the one to break the news to him.

Eventually Skye takes pity on the poor guy and sends him a text telling him that she's fine. She comes up with some stupid excuse about a mission and her having to be here. She doesn't realize she's holding her breath until his reply comes back 'be safe'. She wants to write him that she misses him, that she's pregnant and they're going to be parents but she holds back. He's not ready for something like this. He's not ready to hear that she loves him either.

'I will.' She writes instead. Some things are better left unsaid.

\0/ \0/ \0/ \0/

Bruce is a very sweet and considered guy. He runs his check ups without putting her through much pain. Tony has set up a mini lab for them on the basement just so she won't have to drive all the way to the city. Natasha had said that it would be impossible to have something like that in the house but Skye has learn by now that nothing is impossible for Tony.

At four months they have her first ultrasound where there's actually a baby to look at. Bruce prints out three photographs, one goes on a photo frame and rests on her bedside table. The second takes residence on the fridge door so everyone can look at it and the third? The third is send to Coulson with a small note on it.

'Hello Grandpa!'

Coulson is going to be so happy when he sees it! Unaware to her he won't be the only one.


	5. Like Lovers Do

**A/N: This can be read as a follow up to chapter 2 of these series.**

He brought all of this to himself, really. So Grant can be the only one to put the blame on. When he had offered to give her his credit card to go shopping, he never imagined something like this would happen.

Let it be said that he regrets nothing, it was worthy it but still. He was doomed to walk around with a boner 24/7 when he was home. Maybe it was a bad idea to send Natasha with Skye. He knew that Natasha was going to pay him back somehow for all those times he beat her at chess and rubbed it in her face. She was vicious like that with her family.

It was a nice surprise though, Skye was always the kind of woman that went for comfort over fashion but he wasn't about to complain about her wardrobe change. She had replaced all her underwear and nightgowns with small pieces of silk driving him insane. Gone were the buggy t-shirts and the unflattering sweatpants, were all replaced by thin nightdresses that captivated his gaze as she moved around.

He was glad to see that she had gotten her self-esteem up again. His girl was beautiful and she should never hide from him again. Grant made a point of showing her exactly how much he loved her too though. If he was going to be honest in his haste to not pressure her into anything made her think she was undesirable. Which wasn't the damn case! He would take her every second of every single day if he could.

It was hard for him to believe that he ended up with someone as magnificent as she. There were a lot of moments in his life that Grant thought that he would never have the chance to love a person, or having them love him back. He would be forever grateful to Skye for showing him the light when he was so deep into the darkness.

"Harry Potter?" Her voice brought him out of his musings as she made her way to their bed. Dropping a kiss on his lips she crawled over him and settle on her side of the bed.

"Believe it or not I've never read it." He admitted placing his bookmark on the page closing the book. There would be no more reading tonight.

"Come on, Tin Man!" She teased slipping under the covers of their fluffy bed. "Even I read those books." Turning the lamp on her bedside table off she turned to face him.

"I never really got around it. John wasn't fond of young adult literature." Grant pulled her in his arms as they settled back. "He was more of an old classics type of guy. I can literally recite Crime and Punishment from having read it so many times."

"Leave it to John to be weird like that." She laughed as his lips sought out hers. Skye moaned in the kiss as his tongue slipped between her lips.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" He asked as he pinned her to the mattress, Skye's legs fell open on their own accord to accommodate him.

"No." She whimpered as he assaulted her neck with feather like kisses. "Someone's up!" She gasped as he grounded himself against her and her fingers found their way into his hair.

"Someone has been up all fucking day!" He growled in her ear lowly as his hands pushed the skirt of her long nightgown up, searching for the place he wanted to be the most.

"I like the way this plays out." She smiled when his fingers slipped between her wet folds tracing the burning flesh expertly. She tried to sit up but he pushed her back down. "You do realize that I have to take my clothes off if we're going to have sex, right?" Her giggle turned into a moan as he pushed one strap down exposing her soft mount. It always got her how quickly he could tease her body to submission. She knew in the next few minutes she would be an incoherent mess begging him to let her come.

"Nope." He shook his head as he found her lips. "You've been teasing me with those damn things you call clothes for an entire week. I want to take you while you're still wearing this." He panted as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist, helping her rub against him.

"Is that a new kink?" It was supposed to be mocking but his fingers sliding inside her turned it into a moan.

"Maybe." He laughed huskily as he worked her just the way he knew, driving her to insanity and withdrawing just before she could lose her mind. He did it a few more times, playing her body like she was an instrument.

"Grant!" She sobbed, her head thrashing from side to side. Her arms reached behind her and took a strong hold of the iron headboard as she tried to get herself off on his fingers. Her hips moved to the rhythm he set trying to get as much pleasure as possible. "Fuck! Yes, just like that." She whimpered her back arching off of the bed. _Is this how it's gonna be for the rest of our lives? _She wondered as he crawled his way up her body, kissing every inch of it. Would he set her alight with just a single touch every single time? Her orgasm left her dizzy, breathless and starved for more. So much more!

"That's a sight I'll never get tired of!" He said running his lips up her neck before taking her mouth in a slow kiss. "You, laid on my bed all flushed begging me for more." He settled between her legs and a faint moan escaped her as he grounded his hips against hers.

"God, sometimes you talk too much!" Her hands pushed his pajama pants down along with his boxers. He hissed as her slender fingers wrapped around him, squeezing softly. "I need you, Grant!" Never one to refuse her anything, Grant took hold of the hand that was torturing him and pulled it over her head. What his Skye wanted, she got and if that was what she fancied right now so be it.

"Hold onto this." He said as he placed her hands on the headboard again. She nodded, her breath escaping her a moment later as he slipped inside her body. Skye would never get over of how perfect he felt, at first it was only something physical between them but before they could caught up to it what they had escalated to something so much bigger. Every time they came together like this Skye felt a little more tied to him. Her heart just expanded when he opened himself to her like this and she fell a little more in love with him, with what he had given her.

Her breath hitched as he moved within her body, slowly, drawling their pleasure out. Skye warped her legs around his waist tight and moved with him. She tried to remind herself that they weren't alone in the house, that she had to keep it down because their son was sleeping a room down from them and AC was probably still working in his office. But it was getting hard not to scream, with every thrust he pushed her closer to the edge. Her knuckles turned white as her grip on the headboard became stronger.

"Grant," Her voice was a faint whispered. Her blood was running hot and she could barely hear anything other than her own heartbeat. "I'm so close." His lips dropped to hers to stifle her moans as he picked up his pace, working her body into a frenzy.

"That's it, babe." He cooed in her ear softly, trailing kisses down her neck. "Let it go, Skye." Her back bowed as soon as the words left his mouth and she sobbed silently. Her orgasm ripping through her in hot waves.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, trying to hold on onto reality. Nails bite down his shoulders leaving perfect imprints on his skin as he gave one last thrust shuddering above her. Minutes passed by but no one of them tried to move, this was comfortable, way too comfortable to let go.

"If we keeps this up," She said nuzzling her nose against his neck, breathing his scent in. "Phil is going to have another sibling for sure." He chuckled softly, the vibration of his laughter traveling between them.

"I would not object to that." He teased meeting her gaze, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"'My vagina does though." She dead panned.

"And...the moment is ruined ladies and gentleman." He fell beside her pulling her body along with his. Skye settled half lying on top of him, fingers running aimlessly over his chest. "I love you." Grant murmured dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Mhhm... I love you too."


End file.
